The Persicon Poker Tournament
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Chi and Hideki Recieve a letter stating they've been invited to a poker tournament.  Rated T, Contains minimal Swearing.
1. Chi Learns

Title: The Persicon Poker Tournament

Tagline: They can do almost anything...but who can win at poker?

Summary: Hideki Motosuwo gets a Piece of mail stating him and Chi must enter a Poker tournament, where money is awarded just for showing up. his Persicon

automatically earns him this priviledge. Can he face off against all the other poker pros? Features Phil Hellmuth and Chris Ferguson.

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: Chobits f-cking rules. I only recently discovered it and fell in love with it quick.

Chapter 1 - The official persicon poker tournament

"We are glad to announce that the world series of poker will now include a special tournament! The Persicon poker day!" Said the TV announcer

Hideki watched his TV with Chi around his arm.

"We're sending out invitation letters to anyone with a persicon! but only 50 lucky people will make it! Will your persicon get you in or

will you be left out to dry? Expect your letter on July 6th, And don't worry, the flight here is free." said the announcer

"Heh, like that will ever happen." said Hideki

"Poker?" asked Chi

"poker? uh, it's a game. a card game." said Hideki

"What card game? Chi doesn't understand." said Chi

"Well, you get cards and you play with them...like here, i'll show you how to play poker, just like on tv." said Hideki

Hideki laid down 2 cards in front of chi. they were face down. chi looked at hideki and asked "What do i do with cards?"

"Well, you look at them, but don't let anyone else see them." said Hideki

Chi peeked at her cards. "ok, do i tell you what cards are?" asked Chi

"actually, no, you don't. you don't want anyone else to know what cards you have." said Hideki

"ok." said Chi

"now at this point there's betting. that means if you think your cards are better than everyone else's you bet money." said Hideki

"Bet money?" asked chi

"yes. just for now, let me see your cards, just to see if betting is a good idea." said Hideki

Chi flipped her cards to reveal a 6 2 off suit.

"and that, you wouldn't want to bet." said Hideki

"so what chi do?" asked Chi

"Well, you take your cards, and throw them in front or pass them back to the dealer. and you say 'I fold.' Can you say it?" asked hideki

"i...fold." said Chi

"good. now let's try again." said Hideki

Hideki gave Chi 2 new cards.

"ok, now let me see what you have." said Hideki

Chi had been dealt a 9 10 of spades.

"ok, that's a good hand. you'll want to bet money on that." said Hideki

"how bet money?" asked Chi

"Well, you'll be given something called chips. they're little discs that players use to count their money." said Hideki

"count money?" asked Chi

"yeah! now throw in about 20$ worth of chips. that's the minimum." said Hideki

Chi took 20$ worth of chips and put it in front of her.

"ok, now when everyone has done that, the dealer will put 3 cards on the table, it's called 'the flop.'" said Hideki

Hideki took 3 cards from the deck and put them on the table, face up. he revealed a 5, Jack, and ace.

"Now what chi do?" asked Chi

"now you'd think, what might the other players have, and would my cards beat theirs?" hideki pondered

"Chi doesn't think so." said Chi

"And you'd probably be right. but you might be able to get a straight, but the odds are unlikely." said Hideki

"Chi understands." said Chi

Hideki Spent an hour explaining to chi how to play poker. soon, chi and him were playing together, and chi was doing really well.

But it was getting late. soon Hideki and chi both went to bed. Chi was happy she learned something new. Hideki was still curious whether

his persicon would be picked among the millions worldwide.


	2. Chi Learns More

Chapter 2 - Hideki and his poker Skills

The next morning, Hideki woke up to find chi relaxed. there was a smile on her face.

"ahh, it's good to see chi so happy. she's so cute when she's happy." he said to himself

Then Chi opened her eyes.

"Morning Hideki." she said

"Morning Chi." said Hideki

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hideki and Chi went over to see who it was. it was miss Hibiya.

"Morning hideki. I have some mail for you." said miss Hibiya

"Thank you, miss Hibiya." said Hideki

"No problem." Hideki closed the door and miss Hibiya walked away

Hideki opened up the letter and realized it was from the world series of poker organization.

"Whaaaaa!" he exclaimed, thinking he might be one of the guys that got picked.

"Hideki, why like that?" asked Chi

Hideki read the letter. it was true. him and chi were going to las vegas to play poker in a big invitational tournament.

"what! but i'm not that good at poker! how can i win when i don't even play on those play money sites!" he exclaimed

Just then, Shinbo walked into the room.

"Hey hideki, i overheard you out in the hallway! Congrats!" he said

Hideki looked over at shinbo

"what! I haven't played poker in forever!" Hideki responded

"Thats ok, i can always help you polish up on your skills." said Shinbo

Hideki followed shinbo to his room, where he had his persicon hooked up, and he was playing poker online.

"I've been playing poker online for a while, it's a great way to get familiar with the strategies people use." said Shinbo

Chi watched carefully and analyzed what Shinbo was doing. She soon had a pretty good idea of how to play poker.

"Hey, can Chi and you play a few rounds?" asked Shinbo

"Chi can play." said Chi

"sure thing. I might want to try and get a bit further in the tournament than a few other players." said Hideki

then Hideki started thinking to himself "Man, just getting money for coming...imagine what i could do if i had more money!" Shinbo then spoke up.

"ok, let me get a deck." said Shinbo

Chi and Hideki sat there while shinbo got a deck. While they sat, Chi spoke up.

"Hideki. Chi has question." said Chi

"Whats your question, chi?" asked Hideki

"How does Hideki and Chi get to poker tournament?" asked Chi

"Well, we take an airplane. it's a long ride." said Hideki

"Chi not understand what airplane is." said Chi

"Well, it's like a giant bird with engines on it. it flys through the air like a bird. and it takes people places, places they want to go, to visit relatives and stuff." said Hideki

"Chi understands now." said Chi

"I'm glad to hear it." said Hideki

Shinbo called out from the kitchen.

"hey, hideki, want a pepsi?" asked Shinbo

"Sure." aid Hideki

Shinbo came out of the kitchen with 2 ice cold pepsis and a deck of cards. When they were all settled down, shinbo started to explain to Chi what a dealer was, and the

blinds.

"Ok, let's pretend there's more people...no wait, i'll just get Sumomo." Said Shinbo

"I'm here, I'm here! Don't drink beer! he-he!" Sumomo Exploded into the livingroom, excited as any little persicon could be.

"Ok sumomo, we're gonna play some poker." said Shinbo

"Sumomo loves poker! deal me pocket rockets!" she said

"We're going to teach Chi about the big blind and the small blind." said Shinbo

"Big blind? Small blind?" chi said

"It's what the players on the table set down. it keeps the game moving." said Shinbo

"Chi not fully understand." said chi

"i think when we start playing, you will." said Shinbo

Shinbo dealt out 8 cards, 2 to each player, himself included.

"ok, let's pretend, i've got the button. that means, Chi, since you're 1 seat to the left, you would put 10$ of chips in front of you. Hideki is 2 seats to the left of me, he puts in 20.

Next time, Sumomo puts in 20, Hideki puts in 10, and you'd have the button." said Shinbo

"How much does button put in?" asked Chi

"Nothing. it's merely a way to mark where the blinds are." said Shinbo

"Chi understands." said chi

So upon Shinbo's Teaching, Chi and hideki were ready for action. and they were going to get a lot of it.


	3. Chi Goes to Vegas

Chapter 3 - Chi goes to Vegas

For the next few days, Hideki packed his bags up and so did Chi. Both of them were headed for Las Vegas, Nevada.

As for their tickets, they would be compensated, along with a hotel room, food, the works (Provided they recorded the reciepts)

Upon arrival in Las Vegas, both Chi and Hideki had one problem. They were from Tokyo. A majority of people from Tokyo spoke Japanese! And in

America, More people spoke English!

"Ah man. I can't understand a single word these people are saying!" said Hideki

Then a man came forward.

"Ahh! You must be Hideki, and you are Chi?" asked the man

"yes, I'm Hideki. Hideki Motosuwo. Are you from the poker tournament?" asked Hideki

"Yes sir, please follow me. You've got a room at the casino where the tournament is taking place."

The drive to the casino didn't take long.

"So by the way, whats your name?" asked Hideki

"Mr. Chung. I'm one of the representatives. I scheduled the flights for all the japanese competitors." said mr. Chung

"Ok. by the way, How are me and Chi going to communicate? I mean, everyone here speaks English and we dont." said Hideki

"I'll Provide your Persicon with some Language Translation software. It's yours to keep after the tournament." said mr. Chung

"Ok, thank you." said Hideki

The rest of the trip was just calm. Pretty soon, both Hideki and Chi arrived at a really nice hotel & casino.

"This is the place." said mr. Chung

After mr. Chung paid the fare to the taxi driver, all 3 went upstairs to Hideki's and Chi's room.

Hideki and Chi's Room was nicer than they could imagine.

"This is our room? And it's paid for?" asked Hideki

"Yes sir. The poker tournament begins tommorow morning at 10 Am, So get a good night's sleep tonight." said Mr. Chung

"I'll do that." said Hideki

"And i'll also install the language translation program for Chi." said Chung

Chi walked over and chung hooked up the program into Chi's ear. Within a few seconds, Chi could understand nearly 100 human langauges.

"Download complete." spoke Chi

"Good. Now you can order in dinner or go out somewhere." said Chung

"Thank you." said Hideki

Mr. chung took off, leaving Hideki and Chi alone till the next morning.


	4. Chi Plays

Chapter 4 - Chi Plays

The Next Morning, Hideki awoke to find Chi already awake, excited about playing poker.

"Hideki, ready to play poker?" she asked

"Uh, yeah." said Hideki

"Is Hideki scared?" asked Chi

"No, no, just really excited. I mean, i've never been here before." said Hideki

"Chi not been here before." said Chi

"Right...let's get some breakfast and head downstairs." said Hideki

When Hideki and Chi headed downstairs, the whole casino was abuzz with noise. Tables were set up, people from all over the world were conversing,

and everyone had a persicon accompanying them.

"Well Chi, I guess we'd better find out where we're sitting." said Hideki

Both Hideki and Chi stuck together and looked for their seats. They eventually found a chart that told them where they were seated. Table 226, Basement floor 1.

"Wow, this is one big tournament." said Hideki

Both Hideki and Chi made their way through the crowd to their desired spot. Pretty soon they found table 226, and their seat had their names on them. Both Chi and

Hideki sat down, and waited for 10 AM to roll around.

Pretty soon, other players from around the world sat down and began conversating amongst themselves. But Hideki and Chi kept to themselves.

Soon, the clock ticked 9:55 am. Then everyone was told to put some headphones on that were underneath the tables. Hideki and Chi both grabbed

their headphones and listened in.

"Welcome to the first and only Persicon Poker Tournament! As you know, this was not a voluntary effort on your parts, you were all specially selected. Some of you

might not even know how to play poker, or might not even take interest, but we wanted to gather as many persicons together as possible, for a world record...and

we have 3,165 People and their accompanying persicons playing poker! We set the record!" said the voice through the headset.

The crowds cheered.

"Now, We shall start playing poker! Here are the rules. Each player and their persicon will share an initial stack of $10,000, but they will each be dealt their own set of

cards. They're allowed to show each other their cards to compare strategies, in the case both player and Persicon go past the river, the higher hand will count for all. That means

if you have a full house, and your persicon only has 3 of a kind, and your opponent has a straight, Your persicon's 3 of a kind will not lose you anything to your opponent's straight,

and vice versa. The initial Blinds are 20/40, and they will increase every 30 minutes. This is no-limit, so you can go all-in if you wish, but once you're out, you're out. Remember, Show

Respect for each other, no matter what Race, Religion, or poker skills you might have. Show constructive criticism, and smile even if you've lost on a bad beat. At this time,

All dealers please shuffle up and deal!"

And with those words, the tournament began.


	5. Chi Gets Good Cards

Chapter 5 - Chi Gets Good Cards

For the first few hands, Both Hideki and Chi folded their cards. They witnessed a few players make bets and win small pots, but nothing too serious.

But then the first big action hit their table. It was down to a Finnish man and his Persicon, against a Canadian guy, who was about Hideki's age,

along with his persicon, who looked Japanese with pitch black hair. While they were in, both their persicons folded.

"I bet 1,000." said the Canadian.

"Call." said the Finnish guy

The dealer put down the flop. The cards were an 8 of hearts, an ace of clubs, and a queen of hearts.

"3,000." said the Canadian

"All in." said the fin, pushing forward the rest of his chips. He stood up from the table.

for a few seconds, the Canadian sat silently. he peeked at his cards, and let his persicon look.

"Call." said the Canadian, putting all of his chips on the table, making the pot a sweet $21,000.

"Ok players, do either of you wish to reveal your cards now or later?" asked the Dealer

"Not now." said the Canadian

"After." said the Finn

The dealer revealed the turn card...it was a 10 of clubs. Then the river card, it was a 2 of hearts.

"ok players, reveal your cards." said the Dealer

The Finn flipped his cards. He revealed a King and a jack of hearts. The Canadian looked at him with a questionable look, like he was beat.

"You ready?" he asked

"Just show me you lost." said the overconfident Fin.

The Canadian showed a 3 of hearts...then the ace of hearts, beating the Fin's King high flush with an Ace high flush. If that wasn't a bad beat, then what was?

"Ah man!" the Finnish guy blurted out "Good hand, man. I wish you luck."

"Yeah. Good luck to ya." said the Canadian

As the Canadian guy collected the cool $21,000, Hideki looked at him in amazement. He looked like he'd been playing poker his whole life.

"So, Who's ready to lose some chips?" he asked

The table remained silent.

"We not here to lose chips." said Chi. the table laughed a little.

"ah Chi, we're not gonna lose our chips...well, hopefully not." said Hideki

"You look like you could win a few stacks." said the Canadian

"I hope so." said Hideki

"My name is Alex Howse, this is my Persicon, Yuriko. Who are you?" asked Alex

"I'm Hideki Motosuwa, this is Chi." said Hideki

"How do you do?" asked Chi

"I'm perfectly fine. I just won a stack of chips from that guy...I feel pretty happy." said Alex

"But he is not happy." said Chi, implying about the Fin.

"It's part of the game to lose, Chi. thats what Poker is about. There's a fun element to it as well." said Alex

"What fun about losing?" asked Chi

"Chi, nothing's fun about losing. But it's just fun to sit down and test your luck." said Alex

"Chi...understands."

A few hands later, Chi was dealt a pair of queens, Spades and Diamonds. Hideki was dealt a less fortunate 9 4 off suit, so he folded right away.

There was an African-American girl sitting across the table who bet $500 on something she had. Chi called.

The dealer laid down the flop. an ace of spades, a 9 of spades, and a queen of hearts. That gave Chi 3 of a kind.

"$1,000" said the girl across the table. Her persicon folded.

Hideki began to whisper to Chi

"Watch out Chi, she might have 2 spades in her hand." said Hideki

"Chi understands." said Chi

But regardless of Hideki's warning, Chi called, cutting down their pot to $8,000, after the blinds and calls they made before that lost them a few points.

The Dealer pulled the turn card. it was a 9 of hearts. that gave Chi a full house. That was near impossible to beat considering what her opponent could've had.

"All in." said the girl, pushing $7,500 in Chips towards the centre.

Hideki freaked out a little. But what was the girl holding? If she had 2 nines, that would've left chi in the dust against 4 of a kind. But it was also highly unlikely.

"I call." said Chi, chopping down their stack to $2,000. the pot had $19,500, from the extra blinds.

Hideki almost got a nosebleed from being so nervous.

Then the river card came up. It was a 2 of clubs, nothing truly interesting.

"Players, reveal your cards." said the Dealer

"3 nines." said the girl

Chi revealed her hand with a smile on her face.

"Full house. Queens and nines." she said

The audience clapped as Chi collected her chips from the table, increasing to $21,500 for her and Hideki.

"Good hand, girl. Nice playing with yall!" she said, walking away with her persicon.

"Did Chi make Hideki happy?" asked Chi

"I'm very happy. We got lucky there." said Hideki


	6. Chi Rests

Chapter 6 - Chi Rests

After a few more hours, Chi and Hideki were still at the table, with a stack of $32,600. They were doing well. Alex and Yuriko had been moved to another table, and according to the

leaderboards, were doing much, much better.

Then came the last hand Chi and Hideki would play for the day. Hideki had been dealt a King and queen of diamonds. Chi was dealt pocket 10s, Spades and clubs.

Chi was sitting in the big blind so she could see the flop for free. Hideki paid the then $500 Small blind.

The flop was revealed. 10 of diamonds, 5 of spades, and the 6 of clubs.

The other player folded without placing a bet. That left Chi and Hideki playing against each other.

"Ok, now both players will lay down their cards and see for fun who wins." said the dealer

Both Chi and Hideki put down their cards. The dealer pulled the turn card. It was a jack of diamonds.

"This could turn into a royal flush!" exclaimed a member from the table.

The dealer pulled the river card...to Hideki's dismay. It was the last 10, giving Chi the win with four of a kind.

"Good day everyone, the tournament will resume tommorow at 10 am." said the dealer

"Hey, good playing today, Chi!" said Hideki. both of them were up in their room.

"Hideki played well too." said Chi

"Well, I didn't win much, you did most of the winning." said Hideki

"Chi had fun. Did Hideki have fun?" asked Chi

"Sure I did...any day I get to sit down with you is a fun day, Chi." said Hideki

"Chi happy..." Chi gave Hideki a hug

"Alright, let's get some sleep, we're in for a fun day tommorow." said Hideki.

Meanwhile, Alex and Yuriko were walking through the casino together, talking amongst themselves.

"Yuriko, what do you think of that Japanese guy we met, Hideki, and his persicon Chi?" asked Alex

"My Sensors indicate by Hideki's pupil dilation and skin temperature, and Chi's CPU, Hideki has a 44% chance of winning the tournament alone. Chi, 95%." said Yuriko

"Chi? How can a persicon get so lucky?" asked Alex

"Chi's CPU is more highly advanced compared to anyone else's here. She can determine odds and things better than any other persicon." said Yuriko

"Good for her, cause he didn't look like much. But to have Chi on the final table would be awesome." said Alex

"The final table?" asked Yuriko

"Yes Yuriko, You and I, We're going to the final table..."


	7. Chi Loses

Chapter 7 - Chi Loses

The next morning saw less than 1000 people left.

Hideki and Chi walked downstairs, eager to start day 2 of the tournament. They sat at their respective table, and waited for 10 AM to roll around.

As they sat, Alex and Yuriko walked by them.

"Hideki, good to see you." said Alex

"Same to you, Alex. How many chips have you stacked?" asked Hideki

"$150,000." said Alex

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU GET SO MANY!" exclaimed Hideki

"I play like a pro. How many have you and Chi stacked?" asked Alex

"Well, Chi did most of the winning yesterday. We're at 32,500." said Hideki

"That's not too bad. There's some people here with only $2,000. I'd say you're lucky." said Alex

"Ok, well, see you later, hopefully." said Hideki

"I look forward to winning your chips...hehe." Alex joked, and walked off with Yuriko.

Hideki looked at Alex as he walked away.

"Oh, i'm gonna beat you, Alex. Just you wait." Thought Hideki

The very first draw gave Hideki a 10, ace off suit. Chi looked at her cards and immediately folded them.

"All in." spoke a voice from across the table. It was a persicon who spoke.

"Wait! You can't do that, Summer!" said the persicon's owner

The Persicon was highly confident, she even flipped one card to reveal a 8. Chances are that if she were all in, the other card would be an 8.

Hideki looked at his cards, then he looked at Chi.

"Chi, What was in your hand?" asked Hideki

"5 8, off suit." Chi whispered.

Hideki thought this over. If it was highly likely the persicon across from him had pocket 8s or a straight or flush set-up, and everyone else folded before

The persicon went all in, then he could take advantage of this opportunity. It wasn't like anyone was going to fold an ace, right? So if he went in, chances are, an Ace would come up.

"Alright, I call." said Hideki

He needed to call. If he was going to take down Alex, he would need all the chips he could get.

"Ok, players, do you wish to reveal your cards now or later?" asked the dealer

"Now." said Summer

"What she said." said Hideki

"Ok, reveal your cards." said the dealer

Hideki showed his Ace 10. His opponent showed pocket 8s, just like he thought.

Then the dealer dealt the flop. 2 of diamonds, jack of hearts, 6 of spades. Nothing important.

Then the turn card. A 5 of clubs.

It all depended on the river. If Hideki got an ace or a 10, it would seal him a win.

Then the river card appeared. to Hideki's luck, it was an Ace! The crowd cheered as Hideki chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Chi is happy cause Hideki happy!" spoke Chi

Hideki was able to increase his chip count to 61,500 in the first hand.

A few hands later saw Chi facing off against another persicon.

Chi was holding a pair of 9's, Diamonds & hearts. She called the blind, against another opponent. Their chip stack was low, a mere 5,000.

"All in!" the persicon replied, pushing those 5,000 in chips.

"Good job, Guile." said the persicon's owner

Chi looked at Hideki, who was watching the table. She began to whisper in his ear.

"Hideki, what should Chi do?" asked Chi

"Well, thanks for asking, but it's really up to you." said Hideki

Chi showed her cards to Hideki.

"If I were you, i'd call." Hideki whispered to Chi.

"Chi calls." said Chi. The opponent revealed a 7 and 8 of clubs. They were hoping for a last ditch effort. Chi showed her pocket 9s.

Then the flop was dealt. and it certainly was in Chi's favor. A pair of 9's, clubs and Spades were laid down, along with a 2 of hearts.

"This Flop is certainly in your favor, Chi!" said Hideki

"Chi is glad." said Chi

Then the scares began. The dealer drew the turn. It was a 10 of clubs.

"This could be a straight flush." said the dealer

Then the sweat began pouring off Hideki's face.

Finally, the River card was drawn...the crowd went nuts as a 6 of Clubs was laid down on the table.

"Guile wins 10,500 in chips, with a straight flush." said the dealer

That was one bad beat, but it wasn't going to discourage either Chi or Hideki.

"Good hand, that was an awesome hand." said some of the players

"What a bad beat that was. Poor Hideki." said another

Hideki and Chi rose up to shake their victor's hand.

But soon after, Chi and Hideki started winning, winning very well. They made it up to 350,000, and

Hideki made a brave all-in with pocket aces, beating 2 opponents with a full house, collecting $1,050,000 in chips.

Finally, their day came to a close. Amazingly, they were in the final 2 tables.

However, they were on the lower end of the chip count.


	8. Chi Defeats Phil

Chapter 8 - Chi Plays Phil Hellmuth

The next day, Hideki and Chi were sat at a special table. It was now on TV. Both of them were in the top 10.

Back home, Shinbo, Sumomo, Miss Hibiya, and Minoru were watching Hideki on Minoru's Big screen TV.

Also at their table were poker Pros Phil Hellmuth and Chris Ferguson, both with their persicons, A southern girl named Daisy McFadden with her

persicon, and finally, the person Hideki was dying to face in the name of sportsmanship - Alex and his Persicon, Yuriko.

"Hideki, are we going to win?" asked Chi

"We'll see. Moneywise I don't think it matters whether we win or not. We'll be able to buy our own place." said Hideki

Just then, the announcer went on the PA.

"Ladies, gentlemen, persicons, We want to congratulate you on making it this far. As you still know, sportsmanship is the name of the game here, so even if you

made it this far, don't be sore if you lose before 1st place. With that in mind, all dealers please shuffle up and deal! good luck everyone!"

Then came the first hand. and Phil hellmuth's mouth. it certainly didn't match his lowly $850,000 stack.

"I'm betting $250,000." he said

Hideki and Chi looked at their cards. Hideki immediately folded, but Chi for some reason, wanted to stay in.

"Chi, he's betting a quarter of a million dollars." said Hideki

"Chi can win." said Chi

"Yeah yeah, just keep talking." said Phil

Hideki looked at Phil with a little bit of disgust.

"You know, pretty persicon, I don't think your pocket jacks are anything compared to what I have." said Phil

Chi remembered to keep quiet. She was as quiet as Ferguson, who had not spoken a word in the tournament at all. Not even a peep.

"Ok Chi, you want to call me?" asked Phil

"Chi calls." said Chi

The dealer revealed the flop. Two aces, and a 6 of hearts.

"All in." Phil immediately spoke.

With $600,000 being pushed into the centre, Phil hellmuth stood up, confident his cards would win.

"Chi calls." said Chi

"WHAT! CHI! HAVE YOU EVEN CONSIDERED WHAT HE MIGHT HAVE!" exclaimed Hideki

"Chi calls." said the dealer "Now will you reveal your cards now or later?"

"Now." said Phil

"Now." said Chi

Phil flipped his cards. He had pocket aces. It was a poker player's dream. Chi revealed her cards...2 and 3 of hearts. hideki nearly puked he was so scared.

The dealer flipped the turn card. It was a 5 of hearts.

Then Hideki began to sweat. This could be a straight flush. A low one, but a winner.

And then the river card was flipped...and the whole world went insane when the dealer showed a 4 of hearts. You could hear the fizzing and popping of

brain cells and patience in Phil. His 4 aces had been beaten by a straight flush and he was not happy.

"You know, Hideki! Your robot's an idiot!" he exclaimed

The crowd oohed. This was getting bad.

"Your Persicon played a 2 and 3 and won! That's not how poker is!" he exclaimed

"Phil, calm down, it's only a game." said Alex

"Shut up! My ass it's only a game!" said Phil

Just then, security grabbed Phil, and dragged him out of the room.

"To all of you! To you this might be poker! But this is my life!" then the doors shut on the sore loser.

The whole crowd was silent. then Chi broke that silence with a few words.

"Did Chi do something wrong?" she asked

Then there was a voice. One that no one had heard throughout the whole tournament.

"No Chi, I think that was perfect." Chris Ferguson stood up and extended his hand to Chi. With the handshake between persicon and pro, the audience cheered.

"And folks, that is what poker is about!" the announcer capitalized on the moment. Then the tournament resumed.


	9. Chi and Hideki are eliminated

Chapter 9 - We go in together, We die together

With Phil gone, a few more hands went by. With a 2 million dollar stack, Chi and Hideki couldn't wait to face off on the final table.

"We're down to 5 guys. We have Hideki Motosuwo and his Persicon, Chi..." the Announcer went on

"We should concentrate on eliminating Alex. He's irritated me the whole tournament." said Hideki

"Chi?" asked Chi

With a table with Hideki Motosuwo, Chris Ferguson, Alex howse, Daisy McFadden, and Jessie Santorelli, the last 5 players, this game was bound to end well.

"Ok, Deal." said the announcer

Chi and hideki got their cards. They both were rocking Pairs. Chi had Queens, Hideki had 9's.

"Call this one." said Hideki to Chi, upon seeing her cards.

"Chi calls." said Chi

"I call." said Hideki

Across the table, Alex howse looked intently at his cards. Yuriko checked hers out.

"I call." Said alex

With everyone else out of the way, Hideki and Chi watched their flop. it was a dream come true. Queen of spades, 9 of clubs, and a 2 of hearts.

"Chi, stay with this one." said Hideki

"Chi will." said Chi

"Raise 400,000." said Alex. Yuriko Folded.

"Call." said Hideki

"Chi calls." said Chi

The next card came up. the 2 of Diamonds.

"What you got left, Hideki?" asked Alex

"Why do you want to know?" asked Hideki

"I want to get rid of you now. You've got about $1,600,000. Calling that." said Alex

Hideki was pissed. So pissed it clouded his judgement. Alex was trying to get rid of him.

"You got it! All in!" Hideki pushed every chip he and Chi earned forward.

"Do both players wish to reveal their cards now?" asked the dealer

"Now." said Alex

"Now." said Hideki

Hideki and Chi flipped their pairs, hoping to add injury to insult. But when alex flipped his Queen and 2, Hideki nearly wet himself laughing.

"Oh man, the odds are so for us!" exclaimed Hideki

But the poker gods decided not to shine on Hideki, for the final card was the last 2, giving Alex the win with 4 2s.

Chi took the loss like a persicon. but Inside Hideki, a beast was awakening.

"No, no. No! That's not supposed to happen!" yelled Hideki

"Hey, Hideki, you sound just like Phil now." said Chris.

Hideki immediately calmed down. Chris was right. He had been hit with a bad beat, but played a good hand.

"Good hand, Alex." said Hideki

"Thanks...you played really well too." said Alex

Chi extended her hand as well. Alex and Yuriko both reached out to shake it.

"I'll see you at the next persicon poker tournament." said Hideki

"Maybe next time you'll defeat me." said Alex

Hideki walked towards the exit. but he was not without a prize. The man at the exit spoke to him.

"Congratulations, Hideki Motosuwa for finishing 5th in our tournament...here's your prize cheque, in yen." said the official

Hideki nearly soiled himself as he laid eyes on the 250,000,000 million yen ($2,500,000) prize.


	10. Chi goes home

Chapter 10 - A heroic welcome

Arriving home with 250 million yen was something else for Hideki and Chi. He wouldn't have to work at all and neither did Chi.

"Chi...thanks for playing poker with me." said Hideki

"Chi happy...happy because with Hideki. Hideki happy too?" asked Chi

Hideki sighed for a moment.

"Chi, I'm always happy with you." said Hideki

Chi smiled and hugged Hideki as the plane landed in Tokyo.

When Hideki walked into the airport lobby, crowds of people cheered.

"Welcome home, Hideki!" exclaimed voices

"Hideki and Chi! Poker Pros forever!" yelled another voice

Shinbo, Minoru, yumi, Miss Hibiya and Miss Shimizu were all waiting for him, clapping.

"Welcome home." they all said in unison

As Hideki and Chi were paraded off as heroes, Hideki wondered to himself, what would've happened if he had won the tournament? What if him and Chi were

known worldwide for being poker pros, defeating Alex, and even the great Chris ferguson? As a matter of fact, Who won that tournament?

Folks, there is a saying in Professional poker. Sometimes it's better not to know.

The End...or is it?

Epologue (Cause we all know you want to know.)

The final table was a face-off between Alex, Chris, and Daisy.

The Flop was a King of hearts, King of Diamonds, and a jack of Hearts.

At this point, with equal stacks, all the players decided to end the 3 day long battle and go all in, to decide the ultimate victor.

The turn card was a queen of diamonds. Then the final river card of the tournament was a 10 of hearts.

Almost immediately, Daisy flipped her cards to reveal a Queen and Ace of hearts she had picked up. That was a royal flush. It didn't matter what

Either Chris ferguson had, or Alex Howse had.

after the tournament, Daisy McFadden Acheived a new name...The Southern Belle.

But back in Tokyo, Both Hideki and Chi Acheived themselves a nickname...Straight Flush Chi, and High Card Hideki.

The End


End file.
